Degrassi summer
by aljaniquelee
Summary: its summertime and the girls are having a bad summer the guys lied about there summer there having a great summer there on the beach having fun but what they dont no is the girls find out there lying find out what happens jenna/kc eclare drali dave/sadie
1. Chapter 1

_**At degrassi it the last day of school. And everybody is ready for summer**_

_**Kc, Eli , Dave, Drew**_

Drew-I cant wait for summer

Adam-yep beach here we come

Kc-I just don't get why we cant tell the girls

Eli-do you want to have fun while your there

Kc-yes

Adam-do you want Jenna to call you every 5 minutes

Kc-no

Drew-do want to get accused of cheating an looking at other girls

Kc-no

Drew, eli, Adam-THAT'S WHY

_Well maybe not everybody is ready for summer_

_Jenna, Clare, _

_ali, and Sadie (Sadie is Daves girl friend remember the real tall girl who he was dating)_

Ali-I cant believe we have to stay here

Sadie-and no boyfriend

Clare-nothing to do

Jenna-I'd rather stay in school

Ali-summer you gotta love it

Clare-maybe not this summer

_After Class 1_

Jenna-hey guys

Ali-cant talk gotta get down the hall before the bell rings

Sadie-she's in a hurry

Clare-you would to if you were late to history everyday

Sadie-I tried to tell her to cut her make-out session with drew short but she didn't listen

Jenna-wait don't you have history to

Sadie-yeah but Im not late everyday I can wait till the bell rings

Clare-has anybody seen the boys

Jenna-yep they skipped 1 period

Sadie-wow

_*rrrriiiinnnnggggg*_

Sadie-there's the bell

Clare-bye

Jenna-see ya later

_After Class 2_

Drew-im ready for this day to be over and then tomorrow we will be off to the beach

Ali-you will be off where

Drew-umm to my umm grandpas shop umm to help out with stuff

Ali-ohh well as you know im still here all summer

Drew-aww cheer up its not that bad you have Sadie clare and Jenna

Ali- id fill better if I had you

Drew-you do have me just not here

*_rrrriiiinnnnggggg*_

Drew-I cant be late again see you

_* Kiss*_

Ali-bye

_After class 3_

_Lunch_

_At the table in the far end of the café sat ali eli drew Jenna Sadie clare Dave Kc _

Jenna-Kc you never told me what you were doing for summer

Kc-just going places with my mother to see family

Jenna-all summer

Kc-big family *awkward laugh*

Sadie-Dave

Dave-umm basketball camp

Sadie-you do love the court

Eli-traveling with my dad and mom nothing big

Clare-bring me back a souvenir

Eli-sure

Drew-grandpas shop help out

Ali-well me Sadie clare and Jenna are staying here with no fun

Sadie-no boyfriends

Jenna-no parties

Clare-and the worst part of all parents all summer

Drew-sounds depressing

Sadie-you don't know the half of it

_After lunch_

_After Class 4_

Sadie- im going to miss you this summer

Dave-its not that long

Sadie-3 months

Dave-will fly right by

_*rrrriiiinnnnggggg*_

_After class 5_

Clare-1 more till boring summer begins

Eli-its not going to be so boring

Clare-easy for you to say your going to travel the world

Eli-not the whole world not in 3 months any ways

Clare-the bells fin to ring in 321

_*rrrriiiinnnnggggg*_

_After class 6_

_The hall got crowded with happy students who were ready for summer _

_School front steps after saying bye to everybody the boys walk to the school doors to find there girlfriends so they could walk them home_

Drew-yall ready to go

Ali-no we want to sit all day and watch the cars pull off

Drew-ok

Ali-drew

_On the walk home they talked about there summers and how they'd talk everyday but sadly they still were leaving _


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

_Drew eli Kc and Dave stayed at drew's house that night so in the morning they could get up take showers and head to the beach _

Adam-wake up guys mom said she will be ready to take you guys in the next hour

Drew-ok thanks

Kc-remind me why your not coming with us

Adam- I have more better thing to do then sit on the beach with you guys

Drew-that chick Katie couldn't go to the beach so he is staying here with her

Adam-thanks

Dave-you guys im fin to go take a shower see you in 20

Drew-there's 2 bathrooms so ill go shower in my moms room you 2 can hop in when somebody gets out

Kc-ok

_The next hour_

_They started loading up and getting things in the car _

_The next thing they knew they were all in the car ready for the ocean breeze_

_Ali's house_

_Ali's on the phone with clare and Jenna and Sadie_

_(4 way)_

Ali-well they guys are gone

Clare-I know

Ali-drew's off to his grandpa shop I want see him till 2 and a half weeks from now

Sadie-well I want see Dave until school is back in and still I want get to hang out with him that much

Jenna-well Kc called me but we didn't talk that long cause the call was breaking up

Clare-eli is in Vancouver

Sadie-omg maybe Eli's noting Vancouver

Clare-why would you say that

Sadie-because I see his hearse sitting in front of the dot

Clare-that's impossible his mom dad and him aint here

Sadie-think again his dad just walked out of the dot

Clare-your not serious

Sadie-yep I am and it looks like his mom is in the car

Clare-your kidding me

Sadie-nope im not yanking you chain im not kidding you im not joking that's him and that's totally Morty

Clare-umm can we meet at the dot like right now and stall his dad till I get there

Sadie-hurry up then

_10 minutes later in front of the dot_

Clare-im here

Sadie-look(she points across the street

Clare-yep that's Morty and Eli's dad and mom Mr. Goldsworthy

Mr. Goldsworthy-clare-hi how are you long time no see

Clare-yeah I wanted to ask you something cause im really confused here

Mr. Goldsworthy-yeah

Clare-eli told me and some friends him and you and his mother are going to travel this summer and you were supposed to be gone from what he told me

Mr. Goldsworthy-no eli went to the beach with some friends umm Kc drew and Dave

Clare-ohh thanks for tell e

Mr. Goldsworthy-let me guess he lied to you

Clare-you have no idea

Please review thanks!3 J


	3. Chapter 3

_At the dot clare is very confused and upset and everybody else just confused and curious_

Clare-its impossible for his dad to be here

Sadie-uummm apparently not since he just left and told us eli is with Kc Dave and drew

Ali-I texted drew he said everything was good with his grandpa and everything

Jenna-well apparently they lied

Sadie-lets texted them to see what they say

_From: Sadie_

_To: Dave_

_Hows everything at camp?_

_To: Sadie_

_From: Dave_

_Everything is good but I cant talk right now_

_From: Ali_

_To: Drew_

_Tell your grandpa I said hello_

_From: Drew_

_To: Ali_

_He said hi_

_From: Clare_

_To: Eli_

_Where are you now_

_To: Clare_

_From: Eli_

_On a bus half way there_

_To: Kc_

_From: Jenna_

_So hows the family_

_From: Kc_

_To: Jenna_

_Good im still meeting new people like I said _

_BIG family_

Jenna-from the look on your faces they said there where there supposed to be

Sadie-yep

Clare-well I have to go Darcy is at the house and she said she would wait for me to come home

Ali-Darcy back omg I been wondering how she is

Clare-do you guys want to come with me to the house

Sadie-sure I've never met your sister

Jenna-me neither

_At clares house_

Darcy- hey clare

Clare-hey!

Darcy- ali

Ali-hey Darcy!

Clare- umm this is Sadie and Jenna

Darcy- hi Sadie and Jenna nice to meet you both so what are you 4 still doing here I mean I thought you were going to the beach

Clare-well we were but I didn't want mom and dad to come and when the found out that ali's and Sadie's and Jenna's parents were going to go either they said I couldn't go and there parents felt the same way

Darcy-well lucky for you I got a beach house and told mom that you guys where coming with me I talked to your parents to there ok with it

Jenna-really thanks im that's really cool of you

Darcy-well actually I will be leaving you guys at the beach house by yourself im going to Miami for summer but I will be leaving you money and you can have parties yet you must clean up before you leave

Clare-no problem

Sadie-well lets go!

_At the beach house_

Clare-wow this place is awesome

Ali-yes it is

Darcy-well im bout to go see you guys in 2 months

Sadie-wait what about money for food

Darcy- there's like 3,00 dollars under the sink in the kitchen you can have it all just not on stupid stuff ok

Ali-bye darc's

Darcy-bye

_The boys_

Drew-I felt kind of guilty you know the girls sitting at home look like sad puppies and were bout to go swimming

Dave-that's the main thing Sadie told me she wanted to do

Kc-Jenna just wanted to get away from her brother

Eli-ok enough of filling guilty lets hit the beach


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day the girls woke up happier then ever _

Clare-wow no parents im so happy

Ali-yep how are we going to find drew eli Dave and Kc

Jenna-I have a clue

_Jenna held in here hand a piece of paper_

Jenna-it's a party invite and if I know our boyfriend they got invited and without us around there going

Sadie-looks like were going also

Clare-wait I didn't bring any type of partying outfit

Ali-looks like we don't need 1 we do need bathing suits

Sadie-well looks like were going shopping

Jenna-yep

_They headed to the mall_

Ali-here we go bathing suit city

Jenna-I want blue

Clare-I want black

Ali-I want pink

Sadie-I want red

_They all spit up looking for there bathing suits _

_Boyz_

Dave-looks like we got invited to a party

Kc-are we going

Drew-of course were going

Eli-yep I got my swimming trunks

Kc-good

_Later after the girls finished shopping_

_pizzeria_

Sadie-remind me why were not eating at the party

Jenna-you don't go to a lot of parties do you

Clare-don't worry ali had to teach me these thing to

Ali-you never eat at a party because 1. Boys are there you never ever have bad breath when there is a cute guy around 2. The house might be dirty roaches and stuff

Sadie-good point anymore stuff I need to know

Jenna-never go up stairs when you just met the guy

Clare-never start making out with random guys they might have a girlfriend or just want sex

Ali-most important never accept a drink from a guy at a party because they might drug you and that's like saying yes ill make out with you even though I don't know you yes ill have sex

Sadie-thanks

Clare-anytime

_Later that night at the party_

Ali-having fun guys

Clare-yep lots

Jenna-I looked around but I didn't see drew or eli or Kc or Dave

Sadie-yep and I checked up stairs bathroom and every room in the house no sign of the

Ali-what about outside in the pool

Jenna-nope we haven't checked there yet

Clare-lets go


	5. Chapter 5

_Boys outside in the swimming pool_

Eli-man this is the summer life

Drew-you aint never lied

Dave-I fill so sorry for the girls back home bored

Kc-looking like lost puppies

Ali-WE FILL SORRY FOR YOU CAUSE WHEN WE GET UR HANDS ON YOU YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL

Drew-ali

Dave-Sadie

Kc-Jenna

Eli-clare

Jenna-WHAT ARE YOU 4 DOING HERE

Clare-WE FOUND OUT YOU GUYS LIED

Eli-how

Sadie-your dad

Dave-way to go Mr. Goldsworthy

Eli-shut up

Sadie-YEAH YOU ALL SHOULD SHUT UP

Ali-WHY'D YOU LIE

Drew-we felt you guys would make summer boring if you knew we were here

Clare- SO YOU LIED BECAUSE YOU THOGHT WE WOULD BE JEALOUS OF YOU COME HERE AND PARTYING WITH OTHER GIRLS

Kc-exactly we were thinking of you girls the whole time

Jenna-THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT STUPIDS

Eli-can you stop yelling

Clare-ELI YOUR LUCKY I GO TO CHURCH AND THERE ISNT ANYTHING ELECTRIC AROUND HERE

DREW-maybe we should leave

Ali-MAYBE YOU SHOULD

KC-but in our defense

Sadie-DID ANYBODY ASK ABOUT YALL DEFENSE

DAVE-WERE REALLY SORRY

CLARE-YES YOU ARE ALL 4 OF YOU

_After the party the girls back at there house_

Clare-I cant believe it

Ali-why would they do that like seriously

Sadie-this the 1st argument me and Dave have had since we got together

Clare-me and Eli's to well we kind of got in 1 before we got together

Ali-me and drew are happy that's how we show our love for each other but this lie is he biggest he has ever told

Jenna-Kc to

Sadie-wow

_They here a knock on the door_

It's the boys

Clare-what do you guys want

Drew-to talk can we come in

Ali-come on its cold

_They sit down and start talking_

Ali-ok were here you're here and your still not talking

Jenna-yep so talk that's what your here for

Sadie-then you can go walk back home and we can think about this night cry and go to sleep

Eli-were sorry we never meant for you to find out this way

Clare-what ever way we would have found out it still would have made us mad

Sadie-and just because you would have told us later or let us find out that still wouldn't make it better cause then you would have lied to us all summer

Ali-it just would have made use less upset if you would have told us before you left yes we would have been a little jealous yes we would have called a little more but still you guys lied

drew-we never meant to make you girls mad it just we wanted to have a good time without being accused of something we did do

Clare-well if you didn't do it we would of found out anyway

Sadie-we always do example would be right now

Dave-were stupid's we know we just don't want you to be mad at us

Sadie-Dave were past mad

Kc-well were sorry we didn't mean to hurt its just were guys we don't think some time

Jenna-more like all the time

Kc-point is we just wanted to have a good time and to do that we thought we just had to not tell you

Jenna-at the party you said you were thinking of us when really you were thinking of yourselves

Kc-yes we were

Drew-well we have to go our house is on the other end of the beach and its already dark

Eli-would it be a bad time to kiss you

Clare-do you want to keep your lips

Drew-we'll take that as a no

Dave-bye love you guys

Sadie-bye

_Did you really think they were going to let the guys walk home and its pitch black dark they open the door and tell the guys to stay the night_

Ali-my door is the one closes to the bathroom

Clare-you can go through ali's room to get to my room

Jenna-mine is 1st on the left

Sadie-go through Jenna's to get to my room

Drew-see you n there

Sadie-see you 3 in the morning

Clare-ali don't kill drew I know you

Ali-I promise I wont

Jenna-night

_Jenna's room_

Jenna-stay on your side of the bed

Kc-Jenna im really sorry

Jenna-why did you lie

Kc-wanted to have a good time

Jenna-so you thought that was a good reason for not telling me

Kc-on but its like this you accused me of everything under the sun last summer cheating mostly and the guys made a pact that we wouldn't tell you guys

Jenna-well im still made but I guess i understand

Kc-I love you dude I would never do something instinctually to hurt you I love you

Jenna-love you to

Kc-does that mean I get to come on your side of the bed

Jenna-ok

_Sadie room_

Dave-Sadie please don't be mad at me

Sadie-give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mad

Dave- I meant well

Sadie-but you did wrong

Dave-I know and im sorry if it was up to me I would have told you but we made this promise that we wouldn't tell any of you so I did

Sadie-you really hurt my feelings especially since we never got into a argument this big

Dave-we never got Into in argument ever I said I loved you guys earlier but nobody said it back you just said bye so im kind of scared to say it now

Sadie-I love you to Dave

Dave-I know

_Clare's room_

Eli-never know you could get that mad

Clare-I can get madder

Eli-you don't know how hot you were when you threatened us

Clare-don't make me laugh im still made at you

Eli-im sorry how many times do I need to say it

Clare-when are you going to realize its going to take more then just im sorry its a lot more serious then im sorry

Eli- we made this promise not to tell you 4 we and we knew how much you wanted to go and we thought we would have a boring time if you 4 called us every 5 minutes and the we didn't want to be accused of something we didn't do

Clare-when have I ever a cussed you of anything

Eli-you accused me of not liking you before we got together you accused me of leaving you stranded when I told you about Julia

Clare-well I was mad and you was acting weird and I was curious and mad at you cause you were sending me mixed signals and the dealing with my parent and ali and her drew drama and trying to keep my grades up and focus and it just had to get worse you ran over my glasses

Eli-hahaha

Clare-its not funny you ran over my glasses I could see anything I kept bumping into people

Eli-remember you ran into me

Clare-hahaha

Eli-love you and im sorry

Clare-love you too lets go to sleep

Eli-night

Clare-eli you better move that hand off if my butt

Eli-way to kill a mood

_Ali's room_

Drew-Im sorry

Ali-if I tell you again that saying your sorry is not going to help you outta this one drew

Drew-come on ali I didn't stay here for you to yell at me i could of walked home

Ali-its your fault your yelled at all you had to do was tell me

Drew-you know what im going home tell the guys I left bye ali

Ali-no drew

Drew-well what do you want I try talking to you and you yell Im trying here

Ali-please don't leave its to late to leave and I don't want you to

Drew-we made a promise to not tell you because you already know im sorry I mean it I love you but im not gone sit here and listen to you argue and yell cause there's no winning for losing when you mad

Ali-im sorry ok its just this is like the biggest lie you have ever told and it hurts to know you don't trust me enough to tell me

Drew-I do trust you its just you have accused me of many things but I didn't come down here to cheat and neither did the other guys we came here to have a good time ali

Ali-I do love you drew its just I flip out you know me everybody knows me by now I mean you had to know what was come when I found out

Drew-that's why I was going to do everything in my power for you no to know but you found out anyway and im kind of happy you found out

Ali-we just found out about a lot of stuff today

Drew-you mean tonight

Ali-im tired

Drew-me to pick this up in morning with the others

Ali-sure night

Drew-night love you lots

Ali-love you to babe night

Drew-night

Ali-drew do want to sleep on the floor

Drew-no why

Ali-If you don't move that arm off me I will defiantly push you down there

Drew-night ali


End file.
